


Moths and Spiders

by Youreritingsux



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, Kevin O'reilly - Fandom, call me kevin - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Bugs, Gay, Gay Romance, Getting Together, Kevins a wimp, Kevins hopeless, M/M, Moths, Romance, Spiders, male!reader, mlm, reader is fearless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: Kevin isn't the biggest fan of bugsbut he does like something else...
Relationships: call me kevin/y/n, kevin o'reilly/male!reader, kevin o'reilly/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Moths and Spiders

Kevin huffed a bit trying to shoo a moth out his window with a towel, attempting not to fall off his office chair. The damn thing had gotten in when he left his windows open for some fresh air and wouldn't leave him alone while recording, normally he just left them be, they would find there own way out, but the little guy kept bumping into his lights, and monitor.

"Come on buddy I'm trying to help you here" he spoke to the moth which at this point seemed to be fighting against leaving his house "you don't pay rent sir, you have leave!" he was begging at this point.

"What are you doing?"

The voice behind him scared him making him lose his balance and fall of the chair, he smacked his head on his office desk on the way down, groaning as he placed his hand over where he was hit. Kevin looked up to see a blurry y/n, his roommate and friend.

"Shit, sorry dude, are you okay?" the boy was kneeling by him.

"Yeah, just a little bump... fuck it hurt though" he rubbed the back of his head sitting up.

Kevin glanced to see the moth had landed on his microphone and he sighed in defeated. Y/n glanced over at the moth and carefully scooped the little guy up with his hands, he was so calm while doing it, Kevin would be too squeamish to do something like that, feeling the things wings and feet on you... _yuck_.

"Come on little guy, enough bothering Kevin for one day" y/n spoke to the moth before leaving the room.

Kevin rubbed the back of his head once more as he stood up, he didn't feel dizzy or anything and his sight clear up, so he was sure that he was fine. He sat down in his chair as y/n came back, moth free.

"You okay?" y/n moved closer brushing his hand over where Kevin made contact with his desk, the contact sent a shiver down his back, along with making his wince.

"Yeah I'm good" Kevin said moving away from the touch.

Y/n looked like he was doubtful of that, but nodded slowly, and put his hand in his pockets "what were you doing on the chair anyway, you're six foot" he said.

"I couldn't get my arms high enough, so I improvised" Kevin said his cheeks now dusted a lovely rose color.

Y/n chuckled and nodded "I'll let you film in peace" he smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Kevin had to take a moment for his face to go back to normal before starting up the recording.

·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·

Kevin wrapped a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror only to let out a yell when he saw a big spider behind him in the reflection, he scrambled getting on top off the counter and staring at it. From the looks of it, the spider was a daddy long leg, slowly moving along the wall. _too big... too creepy... too crawly... fuck that_. He found himself hoping that his roommate heard him and would come to his rescue. Moths weren't so bad, spiders on the other hand were a big NOPE from him. They had to many legs... _NOTHING needs that many legs_.

"Kevin are you okay?" his roommates voice came from outside the door.

"Get in here!" Kevin called curling as close to the opposite wall as he could.

The door opened and y/n looked at him with a raised brow, before noticing the spider on the wall. He laughed a bit.

"You're such a baby" he said walking over to the spider "you're a big boy, aren't ya?" y/n ushered the spider into his hands before looking at Kevin once more.

Kevin seemed to just now remember he was naked, he made sure he towel stayed closed as he sat on the counter once again today feeling his face go red. Y/n rolled his eyes at him and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kevin to be able to get some cloth on. A shiver ran up his spine, he felt like the spider was still in the room.

The male walked into the kitchen where y/n was sitting on the counter, his legs crossed as he looked at a recipe book they had. Kevin walked closer making his roommate look up at him, he froze for a second, having those eyes on him. Sometimes having a roommate was bother some, but honestly y/n always kept to himself, unless Kevin needed him for bug evacuation. They became friends eventually but it took awhile to break through to the boy. Kevin was forever grateful to have him around, not just for bugs, but for everything, he helped with filming, and editing sometimes, he didn't seemed to mind doing most of the house work -- _not that Kevin expected it, but he got busy sometimes and it seemed like y/n was more then willing to take on the stuff he should be doing_ \-- over all he had made the best choice going with y/n when he decided on getting a roommate.

"The spiders outside, probably got in by accident" he said.

"We'll yeah..." Kevin nodded, he leaned against the stove, looking up at y/n "what you thinking about?"

"Maybe grilled chicken..." he mumbled while looked at the book

Kevin stared at him, it had gotten harder through out there month together to pretend he attracted to his roommate. Y/n made it hard, he got into the habit of touching Kevin, nothing extreme, usually just maneuvering the clumsy tree out of the way, touching the small of his back to have Kevin know he was there. He had also started bringing Kevin something to drink, and some food if he had been streaming to long with people.

"We could order in... I don't wanna make you cook" Kevin said.

"I don't mind... I like taking care of you" it was so matter of fact... almost said as if Kevin should know that already.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but the thoughts seem to have left his head, he nodded and left the kitchen, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv to watch something while he waited for y/n to get done... best not disturb him while cooking, never turns out well.

·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·

Watching movies was probably Y/n and Kevin's biggest past time, some ' _so bad there good movies'_ other's just plain good movies... or plain bad ones. That night was some documentary y/n had been waiting to come on, Kevin didn't like documentaries, or at least these types, it was some sort of serial killer, it just ended up making him feel creepy... he didn't know how y/n could watch them.

Kevin didn't remember closing his eyes and falling asleep, but when he opened them he was in y/n arms, being carried bridal style down to his bedroom. He felt himself turn red, except this time he was pretty sure his whole body turned red, he felt warm... but maybe that was just their body heat being mixed together. He couldn't help but curl closer to him.

"Hey sleepy head" y/n smiled softly down at her.

Kevin groaned a bit, he was still sleepy. He felt himself leave y/n arms and grabbed the boys hand to stop him from leaving him, part of him didn't want to be left alone, the thought of someone possibly killing him was still fresh in his head, he was surprised that he passed out in the first place.

"Stay" he mumbled.

"Why?" y/n furrowed his eyebrows.

"You made me watch... murder" he mumbled fighting sleep off.

Y/n chuckled "murders dead"

"Get in bed you have to protect me" Kevin pulled the covers on top of him self.

Y/n sighed and crawled into bed with him, Kevin cuddled into him, laying his head on the boys chest. Y/n froze a bit before wrapping his arms around Kevin and trying to get comfortable, the male in his arms clocking out almost right away. Eventually y/n was able to find sleep.

·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï· ·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·

Kevin woke warmer then he usually was, he opened his eyes to see he was laying on someone... _oh_... he lifted his head a little to see y/n sleeping with him. He he had been 99% sure that was all a dream. He yawned a bit, slipping out of the boys arms, only to have him stir, Kevin froze looking down at the peaceful boy as he opened his eyes.

"Mmm- Morning" y/n mumbled.

"I... Uh... Morning..." Kevin fought out, if he wasn't embarrassed before, he was now "sorry... uh you know" he said sheepishly.

Y/n sat up, now their faces were inches away, _too close_ "its fine"

Kevin was frozen, he didn't know what to say, or do, he was just sat up on his bed with a man he had been ridiculously attracted to for way to long and he didn't see a natural way out of this situation. 

"Kev?"

He didn't know what to say, he leaned in a bit closer and y/n moved away for a moment before moving back. _Shit was he actually gonna do this?_ he leaned in a bit closer. He didn't know if he could move any closer, he felt like if he closed the little distance between then it would end horribly. However he didn't have to close the distance, because y/n put his hand behind his head pulling him the rest of the way, pressing there lips together.

It was easier then Kevin thought it would be... _kissing y/n_ whenever he imagined it he always imagined he'd fuck it up some how but he didn't, maybe it was because he allowed y/n to lead. Y/n pulled away looking at him.

"Pancakes?" he asked.

"I... what?" Kevin asked flustered.

"Do you want pancakes?" 

Kevin stared at him for a moment before nodded, y/n nodded back before getting out of bed. The male watched after him and for a second Kevin was sure maybe he hallucinated the whole thing, couldn't of, he still felt the tingles where y/n touched. He got up and grabbed some new cloths to change into, as he put on his shirt it hit him... maybe y/n wasn't worried about the kiss because they practically acted like they were married anyway... _maybe_ they were kinda dating all along. 

He walked out to the kitchen "move your stuff into my room" it wasn't really a question.

Y/n looked at him "why?"

"Because it's long over due... like everything"

Y/n stared at him, a small smile spread across in face, he nodded and Kevin nodded back, he turned to go to the living room like he always did when y/n was cooking.

"Babe?" 

Kevin turned to look at y/n, a simple pet name he had been called by many people and yet he made it sound the sweetest. 

"Blue berry's or chocolate chips?"

"... Chocolate chips"


End file.
